Step to Recovery
by PhoenixFire998
Summary: Tragedy has struck and Draco is lost. Everything he cared about has left him, and it wasn't by choice. After becoming a wreck, he needs help. After years of being stuck in a bad relationship, Hermione has managed to break free. Her first step of her new life is to get help, and who other than Draco Malfoy to be the one.
1. CH00: Prologue: A LIFE IS LOST

**PROLOGUE: CHAPTER 00**:  
A LIFE IS LOST

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not in any way or form own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. All characters (with the exception of my own additions) belong to the creator of the series, J.K Rowling. I do not get paid to write these stories, so there is no financial profit for me. With all due respect, enjoy the story.

**A/N:** Updates will hopefully be posted every week. I will try to stick with this story because I have tendencies to abandon most things I write. Simply because I lack motivation and I run out of ideas. For this story, I am just making it up as I go. If this works out, this will be my first proper fanfiction. For information on updates and links to other stories, follow me on Tumblr: Phoenixfire998. Enjoy the story.

He paced the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital; his arms swinging to and fro by his side. He was anxiously awaiting the news that might change everything in his life. He wiped his forehead as small beads of sweat started to trickle down. Feeling lightheaded, he sat down on the plump sofa couch. His feet were tapping the ground and he raked his fingers through his damp hair. Why did they have to take so long? The anticipation was killing him.

"Mr Malfoy?" A man in a white coat approached Draco. He held an old wooden clipboard. His grip on the board turned the tips of his knuckles white. "Mr Malfoy, this way if you will," he gestured for Draco to move from his seat and to follow him. His voice was grave and low. His eyes looked bruised and tired from a long day of hard work. Stepping to the side a little, he let Draco pass.

"What's happening Dr Carter?" Draco asked, his voice was shaking, and his eyes were glossing over. He rarely showed strong emotion to others he didn't really know, but he felt so vulnerable. The moment Dr Carter spoke, he knew something had to be wrong. He held back the tears that almost escaped and swallowed. His throat was sore and dry; his palms were warm and sweaty.

He entered a small vacant room Carter led him into. The aging brass numbers on the door read, ROOM 250. He looked around the room as the man he had been wanting to talk to closed the door. He could tell by the state of the room that no one had been in there for a long time. The art that hung on the wall was slightly crooked and was gathering dust in the corners. The artwork was of a young boy with a red balloon in his hand. The boy's expression showed that he was happy, but the build-up of dust gave an illusion of a frown. Draco's line of sight followed down to the hospital bed in front of him. The sheets had been pulled over the pillow and tucked tightly into the bed frame. The mattress looked tough and uncomfortable and the sheets that were once a sky blue colour had become a dull, depressing blue.

"Mr Malfoy," Dr Carter sighed. His hands fell to his side; the clipboard being in one. "Mr Malfoy, I regret to inform you-"

"No... Don't say it. Please. I beg you..." Draco pleaded. His voice became more wobbly and unstable. His knee was shaking and his lip started to quiver.

"Mr Malfoy, I am sincerely sorry but I must inform you."

"Please," his voice was low like a whisper.

"With my deepest apologies," Ignoring him, he continued on, "after a three hour procedure, both Astoria Malfoy and newly born son, Scorpius have-"

"NO!" Draco yelled.

"-unfortunately-"

"PLEASE! NO!" Draco begged. He moved forward and grabbed the collars of Carter's white coat. His grip was tight and he was shaking uncontrollably. Carter lifted his arms and braced Draco's tight hold on him. Violent tears starting forming as Draco stared into Carter's eyes.

Carter loosened up as he sighed. Draco was like a rock; he didn't move or loosen his grip.

"They-" Carter cleared his throat. His voice was low and echoed with deep sorrow, "- Your wife and newly born son, Scorpius, have passed away due to complications during childbirth. I am so sorry Mr Malfoy. Truly, I am. The procedure started off well but then complications arose and things started getting out of hand very quickly. Nothing, not even magic could help..."

That was it. The sentence that Draco had been waiting for. The sentence he hoped he would never have to hear. Dr Carter kept talking, but Draco paid no attention to him. His voice faded in Draco's mind and his head began to spin. The devastating words echoed continuously in his mind. Like a song on repeat, the same words over and over again. _ Your wife and newly born son, Scorpius... passed away... complications... I am so sorry... sorry... sorry..._

A single tear rolled down the side of Draco's face. _Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy_ the voice in his head kept repeating.

"Mr Malfoy?" said Dr Carter with concern.

Draco snapped out of his daze and looked at him. The tear had gone and Draco's face was pale and cold.

"No..." Draco shook his head. "No, you must be mistaken, please! You must be mistaken!"

"I'm so sorry; I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now-"

"NO!" Draco Shouted. "I waited for hours! Hours I tell you! I sat there for three hours not knowing a single thing. No one kept me updated on the well-being of my wife and the progress of my son. How dare you! No one let me see her before or during the time she was in that damn room. And I all wanted to do was be there with her. I wanted to be there for her. She d-" He paused.

_Died_. That's what he was going to say. That his love, Astoria, died. Saying such things was unfamiliar to him and he didn't like it.

He dropped his voice, "-she died without me... and my son..."

The realisation that he had lost not only his beautiful wife, but his new born son as well, struck him. His chest tightened and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe.

"My poor Scorpius..."

"Please, take a seat Mr Malfoy," Carter grabbed Draco by the shoulder and gestured him to a chair.

"Scorpius, my son... how could this happen? I thought everything was going to be okay?"

"When your son was delivered, he wasn't breathing. From that moment, we acted immediately. I want you to know Mr Malfoy that we tried absolutely everything in our power to help. But like I said before, nothing helped. Simple and complex spells didn't work on reviving the child. Your son, Scorpius, was a stillborn." Carter looked at Draco; his eyes were sincere and tired.

"I don't understand..." Draco's voice was low again. His voice was a hoarse whisper. He sounded tired and exhausted. "I thought everything was okay? The last time we were here, they said everything was okay and that it looked to be a healthy birth-"

"Many things change Mr Malfoy. Your last visit was nearly a month ago, a lot can happen in that time frame."

Draco stared into space, running everything he was informed about through his mind. The shaking stopped. The sweating stopped. Draco had stopped. His body was frozen still; he couldn't move. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Silence filled the room, nothing else was said between the two.

A small knock on the door broke the silence, and a crack appeared. A small lady stuck her head through. She was up in her years, but she still had some features that made her look young for her age. Her face was soothing and calm looking. Her hair was greying but still had traces of light brown.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr Carter," her voice was soft and light. She seemed like the type of person who would give you treats and was there for you when you needed someone to talk to. "Mrs Jennings needs you in room 205. She's had a mix up with her medications and potions, and now, she won't come down from the ceiling!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I must go." Carter got up from his place. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay Mr Malfoy?"

"No," Draco replied honestly.

Dr Carter gave him a very sad smile. Never in his entire career had he seen anyone so deflated and ruined. He carried on his way to the door. He grabbed the handled and twisted. He paused for a moment and looked back at Draco.

"I'm sorry."

With that, he swung the door open and walked out; leaving Draco in the dusty, decaying room.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. Don't hesitate to review and follow! I love feedback, so help me improve my writing by reviewing or PM.

Follow my on Tumblr: Phoenixfire998


	2. CH01: PART 1: THE STORY BEGINS: Draco M

**CHAPTER 01:**

THE STORY BEGINS: Part ONE  
Draco L. Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not in any way or form own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. All characters (with the exception of my own additions) belong to the creator of the series, J.K Rowling. I do not get paid to write these stories, so there is no financial profit for me. Will all due respect, enjoy the story.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows! It means so much to me. The upcoming chapter has a character that I have made up. So far, i have decided to make him somewhat important, if not, he helps out a lot.. maybe. i don't know yet. (Remember, i'm making this up as i go along). Anyway, enjoy!

14 MONTHS LATER…

Draco placed his millionth shot glass down on the table. He wiped his mouth and slammed his hand on the hard surface.

"Another!" commanded Draco.

"Mate, do you really think that is a smart idea?" said Angus the new barman of The Leaky Cauldron. For the last year, Angus took over most of the work while Tom went into retirement. Tom left his establishment in his hands and decided to go on a holiday. Angus was a trusted staff member because while he was growing up, his father spent a lot of time in Tom's bar. When Angus was nearly of age, his father was killed in the war. He spent his last two years of his adolescence with Tom until he was old enough to venture out. Now that Tom was too old to run the pub, Angus stepped in and gave him a hand. After everything Tom had done for him, he felt it was necessary to help him in return.

"I think you've had enough, mate," Angus took away Draco's empty shot glass and placed it in the glass rack.

"No, I think you've had enough!" Draco's speech was slurred and unclear. His head was slightly rocking and his eyes were half closed.

Angus sighed, "It's getting late, and you should be going. We are closing up soon."

"Just one more drink..." Draco went to grab the bottle of vodka that was just in front of him, but as he was reaching out, it started to levitate and move towards the bar cabinet. The cabinet door opened up and the bottle slid into its allocated spot.

"Wait, no. Come back!" Draco mumbled to the bottle as it left him. "Come on, this isn't fair Agnes!" Draco slurred.

"It's Angus, and no more for you. C'mon mate, that's enough," Angus said as he put his wand away. He got an old rag out and started wiping the bench in front of him.

Draco pouted and hung his head. He mumbled something that Angus couldn't hear, but he assumed it had something to do with not being able to have one more drink. Angus heard a small bump and looked up quickly. Draco's head had hit the table, and the small bump was followed by Draco's small snores. With a sigh, Angus moved around the bar and approached the sleeping person.

"C'mon mate, up ya get," Angus grabbed Draco's arms and hoisted him up to a standing position. With the sudden disturbance Draco awoke, but calmed down nearly instantly. Getting drunk, falling asleep, Angus' assistance to a room upstairs was basically routine now. It was second nature to both of them. Since one disastrous night in a hospital, Draco drank away his sorrows and regrets nearly every night. With every drink, he believed it might banish the demons that run inside his mind. With every drink; he believed that it would wash away the memories that caused so much pain in his heart.

Step by step, Angus helped Draco up the old flight of stairs. Angus could feel the toned biceps under Draco's long-sleeved shirt; he loved his job sometimes. He loved seeing Draco but he disliked the fact he was never sober. Angus' mind wondered off and he started thinking about how much better Draco's life would be without Alcohol. Seeing him like the way he was really upset him and he only wanted what is best for him; and this wasn't it.

"You know what's not fair?" Draco asked.

Angus snapped out of his daydream and realised Draco was speaking to him.

"What was that?" Angus asked.

"I said," Draco sighed sadly, "you know what's not fair?"

Angus sighed. He knew the answer to Draco's question because every time he had to help Draco to a room, he would ask the same thing.

"What's not fair?" he pretended to care and show interest with his question, but over the last few months, he was giving up.

"Life." Draco stated simply.

"And why is life unfair?" once again, this little conversation was practically routine. Nearly every night, the same thing would happen.

"Life," Draco slurred, "Life is unfair. Life is made out to be something great and filled with great things. I mean, yes that's true but everything good in your life can be taken away... People take life for granted and never appreciate the small things. You don't know what your missing until it's already gone."

Angus just nodded. He felt so sorry for Draco; he wasn't sure why but he felt sad for him. He didn't know what happened exactly, but it must have been terrible. Despite spending nearly every night at the pub, Draco never opened up like other people with sorrows to spill. Most of the time he would just sit there quietly with a blank expression etched on his pale, decaying face.

With a lot of effort, they finally got to the top of the stairs. Slightly out of breath, Angus dropped Draco against the wall closest to the rooms entrance causing him to hit his head slightly.

"Ow," Draco was rubbing the back of his head, "what was that for?"

"Well firstly, I am getting sick of your shit mate. I'm sick of carrying you up here basically every bloody night," Angus said whilst he was getting the right key out of his pocket.

"Well don't then. I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me mate," Angus laughed. "You come in here nearly every night and drink yourself into oblivion. Mate, I don't know how you manage to keep it up, and Christ, I don't know why you even do it, but bloody hell, there is no way you can keep going on the way you do without help."

Draco sat there quietly; he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to disagree, because Angus was absolutely right. Angus approached the door and unlocked it with the key. The door creaked as it slowly swung open. He put the key back into his pocket and went over to Draco to help him up.

Draco pushed his arm away when he tried to help him, "No, I can get up," Draco blankly stated.

Draco pushed himself up; using the wall as a guide so he didn't topple over. His head was spinning and his stomach was heavy with alcohol. He stood there for a second; breathing in and out slowly. Angus stood and watched him. If at any time Draco was to fall, he would be there to catch him. Even though he said he didn't need help, Angus still wanted to be there for him.

Feeling confident, Draco took a step forward. His weight shifted onto the outstretched leg; his knee gave way nearly instantly. His head was spinning and he had a massive headache. His vision was doubled and felt sick to the stomach. Angus' reflexes was quick like a cat. He jumped forward immediately and caught Draco.

"Thanks," Draco muttered.

"See I told you," Angus lifted him back up to a standing position.

He swung one arm over his head and made Draco lean on him. They hobbled slowly into the room together. Getting to the bed, Angus lowered Draco onto it. Draco's grip was a tad too tight and when he was being lowered, he forgot to let go. Outweighing his strength, Angus couldn't hold on much longer and suddenly he fell on top of Draco.

"Ugh," Draco sounded. The heavy weight on his stomach made him want to throw up.

Angus blushed. He quickly tried to get off of Draco but his leg got caught half way; making him tumble back onto him. This time, not only did he land on him again, but their lips ever so slightly brushed against each other. Angus jumped up immediately after realising what had just happened.

"Whatthe fuck wasthat?" Draco slurred angrily.

Angus' heart was racing. What had just happened?

"Oh my gosh! I- I am so sorry mate. I didn't mean to, that wasn't my fault! I- I- my- my leg got caught, I fell, shit mate, I am so fuckin' sorry." Angus' cheeks were as red as the Gryffindor banners at Hogwarts. This was the most awkward encounter since he was in school.

Angus was going to keep apologising until all of a sudden he heard Draco laugh.

It started as a small chuckle, but then it progressed into a laughing fit. Draco held his stomach as he laughed; it didn't help the fact he felt like he was going to throw up. Angus stood there, completely embarrassed. He didn't know what to do or say. He wondered why it was so funny, because he didn't find it funny one bit. He was humiliated. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Oh my gosh!" Draco gasped as he laughed. "oh, that was so awkward!"

The situation wasn't getting any better and Angus wanted Draco to stop.

"C'mon mate, lighten up! It was funny!"

"And incredibly embarrassing. I'm sorry"

"Don't be," Draco was starting to calm down now. "You and I are going to look back on this and find it so funny. This is what I mean; you have to enjoy the little things."

Angus chuckled, "Since when did you get all philosophical? I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah, well you don't know me..." Draco sighed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and rolled over to face the wall. "The only person who did isn't here any more..."

"I'm sorry for what ever happened to you... I'm here for you if you need," Angus said quietly.

The room was silent; Draco must have fallen asleep. Angus decided it would be best to leave Draco at that moment. He would see him again in the morning if he was lucky. He got out his wand and transfigured the small bin into a bucket; just in case Draco needed to deposit his stomachs contents. He walked over to the window and closed the thick, dark curtains. He looked over at Draco; the light illuminating from the hall outside showed the outline of his body.

_I hope he'll be okay_ Angus thought to himself. He walked out of the room quickly and quietly; not wanting to disturb the silence. He closed the door behind him without looking back.

Draco sighed. "Don't be sorry..." He whispered to himself, "it's not like it was your fault..."

A tear rolled down the side of his face and he wiped it away, "... It was mine..."

**A/N:** Don't forget to review or PM!  
Special thanks to **Seductive Llama** for agreeing to help me out! IOU :D


	3. CH01: PART 2: THE STORY BEGINS: Hermione

**CHAPTER 01:**

THE STORY BEGINS: Part **TWO**

Hermione J. Granger

**Sorry for the ****(extremely) ****late update. I'm on holidays now so I have sooooo much free time. I do apologise for my crappy writing and please let me know if i have made mistakes and if it doesn't make sense; I'm still trying to improve. But do let me know if I got anything wrong. Thanks**

**CHAPTER WARNING: **Heavy suggested non-consensual actions, abuse, and language. If you don't want to read it, PM me and I'll summaries the chapter for you.

* * *

It was late hours at the office and Hermione sat at her desk; her old leather chair creaked as she lent back yawning. She piled the last of the incident reports from the Auror office in a neat stack on her desk. Finally after 18 hours of continuous work, she could leave. She stood up slowly and stretched out her arms; the tension in her joints eased nicely and she felt relaxed. Her eyes watered as she opened her mouth to yawn yet again. Shaking off the sleepy feeling, she walked over to her hand bag and coat which were hanging on an old wooden hook. She slipped on her shoes that were under her desk and checked her watch, 2:15am. She sighed sadly, she wished that she didn't have to stay so late all the time, but because of her boss who was an ass, she had to. He made her work a living hell. Constantly bullying and pressuring her into workloads that no man could ever handle. It was challenging work, and although Hermione did like a challenge, this was not the kind she signed up for.

She paced quickly down the corridor to the apparition point at the end of the Atrium. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the empty room. Dark shadows loomed over the mighty walls of the room; reminding her of a distant memory from her fifth year at Hogwarts. It had been years since the return of Voldemort and the fight between the Order and the Death Eaters. It wasn't a memory she liked to remember because it was the day Harry lost Sirius. She cleared her throat and dispelled the thought from her mind.

A few moments later, she got to the apparition point. She took one last look around the dark corridor and with a pop, she was gone.

Hermione breathed in sharply as she appeared in an alley next to her house. The cold winter air cooled her nose and body, water vapor appearing every time she breathes out, and her nose turned a light shade of pink. The snow under her foot crunches as she walks to her front door of her London apartment. The curtains in the windows were closed tightly and no light could be seen escaping the cracks of the door or windows. _Ronald must be asleep_ Hermione thought to herself. A small pile of mail was gathered at the foot of the door. Irritated by the sight she scooped them up and brushed off the layer of snow left behind. _I told him to pay the bills ages ago!_ She thought angrily. She pulled out her keys from her handbag and started to unlock the door. The lock clicked, and the door swung open. Brushing off her feet, she placed her coat on the rack. She proceeded to the kitchen when all of a sudden her nose crinkled in disgust when a foul smell wafted from the bin. _He was meant to take out the trash too_ she thought to herself while pinching her nose. _Evanesco_ she muttered as she pointed her wand at the trash can. Within an instant, the smell was gone and the rubbish was gone.

Walking up the old wooden stairs, she heard a rustle of movement coming from her bedroom. Her bedroom door burst open and standing before her was an unstable Weasley.

"'Mione!" Ron slurred hazily as he wobbled forward towards her.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You looking fine woman," he giggled. He tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Ugh! Have you been drinking Ronald?" Hermione moved away angrily.

"Pfft, way no!" he defended himself. He looked confused and offended by her accusation.

"Your breath, it's disgusting. Why have you been drinking?"

"Hermione, oh Hermione; my little Hermione," he pulled her forward by grabbing her waist. "I missed you so much."

"Ron, please stop," Hermione pleaded nervously.

"How was work, love?" he breathed on her neck, and planted little kisses on her collarbone.

"Fine," she stated simply. "Ron, please don't. I'm tired; can we just go to bed?"

A sick sly smile spread across his face, "Sure thing."

Hermione tried to push herself away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hermione, I know it's been a while," he said suggestively, "so I'm really happy we are going through with this."

"Ew, Ron, no!" Hermione shoved him away, "Sleep! I want to go to SLEEP," she said clearly.

"C'mon Hermione! Why not?" he took her hand had kissed it.

She pulled back and looked at him shockingly, then stalked away to the bathroom. She ran the cool water from the tap and washed her face. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door, and lurking in the shadows of the hallway, Ron stood with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Ah," Hermione screamed. "Ugh, Ronald!" she yelled.

"Stop rejecting me woman! That's all you seem to do lately. I'm sick of it!" He moved forward and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward with a mighty force and slammed his lips up against hers.

"Get off me you pig!" Hermione tried to scream. But he was too busy trying to shove his tongue down her throat.

Holding on tightly with one hand, and the other on the small of her back, he started to run his hand down her backside.

Feeling disgusted and being left with no option, Hermione slammed her foot down on top of Ron's barefoot. Crying out in pain, he let go of her and grabbed his foot.

"You bitch!" He yelled angrily.

"Ron, please stop! This isn't you! What's wrong with you?" Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. Catching her breath, she started moving away slowly down the staircase.

Ron stood up straight and glared threateningly towards her. "It's all just fun and games sweetie!" He said as he stepped forward, "Nothing to worry about my dear," he added as he took another step.

"Ron, please, you're scaring me!" Hermione cried, "Why were you drinking? 'Five years sober', what happened to that?"

"Hmm, I wonder!" he laughed. "Oh, I know! Let's list the reasons shall we?" he added sourly.

Hermione cringed at his sickening sound. She was so confused. Had she fallen asleep because she was that tired? Perhaps it was all a sick, mad nightmare? No, it couldn't be, but she could only hope.

"With the constant rejection from my sweet little wife," He stated sarcastically as he put one finger up to start counting. "I forgot how good it was to have a drink," another one of his fingers went up. "I'm living a lie," third finger. "Oh and…" he paused and looked at her. Without realising, he was still taking small steps towards her. A wicked grin spread across his freckled face. "Seeing your reaction," he added horribly, "seeing the stupid look on your frigid little face, my dear."

Hermione gasped; never in her life had she seen Ron in such a state. The last time he drank; she had to admit was pretty bad, but it was nothing like this. Having heard enough, Hermione reached for her wand that was in her pocket. But just as she was about to stop Ron, her wand went flying.

"Expelliarmus," Ron caught her wand in one hand; his wand was in his other. "Oh dearie me, we can't allow that, can we?"

Hermione looked confused and she opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"Oh don't look at me like that," he spat. "I'm not a complete idiot. Just because I'm totally pissed right now, doesn't mean I don't know what you're going to do. Like right now, you're going to run away-"

Just as he predicted, Hermione turned and ran into the living room.

"'Brightest witch of your age', whatever happened to that?" he mocked. "You know, I am sick of you controlling everything in this household." He followed her to the living room and laughed. "You fucking coward! Look at you! You're like a timid little dog," he said as he sat on the recliner. He acted as if nothing was happening. Hermione stood by near the window pretty much cornered. She held onto the windowsill like it may be the last thing she was going to do.

"Ron, please!" Hermione cried, "Stop, I beg of you!" she pleaded. "Give me my wand back."

"What? So you can defend yourself? I don't think so," he scoffed. "I prefer this much better," he added. "Seeing you like this is exciting don't you think?"

Hermione put on a brave face, and straightened herself up. "Ron," she said quietly, "please, stop, you're scaring me."

Ron laughed menacingly, "Look Hermione, if you think I'm going to hurt you…"

He got up and moved towards her slowly. He tucked a curl behind her ear, and brushed a tear away from her cheek. He could feel her shaking under his touch. He smiled to himself and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I probably won't," he whispered.

She shivered in disgust. Her stomach felt queasy and her skin was cold and pale.

He took a step back and glared at her.

"I'm so done with your attitude. You're always belittling me and making me feel less of a man. It hurts my pride."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned him angrily. "That's absurd!"

"NO, Hermione!" he yelled, "You're absurd!"

"Ron, our relationship has always been equal!" she defended.

"No, Hermione!" he moved forward. "I've been thinking a lot lately-"

"That must have been a lot of effort for you, 'thinking'" Hermione interrupted angrily.

_SMACK!_ Hermione held her cheek in shock. Her skin was throbbing and aching. She looked up at Ron, tears started blurring her vision. She could tell by the look on his face, he too was just as surprised as she was. But he didn't apologise.

"As I was saying…" he cleared his throat, "I think that this household needs to undergo some serious management."

Hermione stood there, still holding her cheek. It was tender, and she could tell it was starting to bruise.

"Ron, our relationship has always been equal. I don't know where you're getting these ideas from, but it isn't true. So you need to stop, I'm begging you!"

"Shut it!"

"No Ronald!" Hermione interjected, "You listen! You need to calm the hell down. You're being absolutely unbelievable tonight, and it scares me. Why Ron?" tears started flowing down her cheeks again, "What has gotten into you tonight? Is it something that I've done? Because if it is, I am truly sorry, and if you love me, you will forgive me and just calm the hell down."

Hermione started to walk over to her coat and bag that were by the door.

"Look," Hermione said as she put on her coat. "I'm going to try forget this and I'm going to give you time to cool down, because you are completely psychotic tonight." Hermione was hoping that Ron wasn't able to see her shaking. She was begging for a miracle that she could get away from him tonight, and hope he would let her go.

Hermione tried to hurry; having difficulties with her leather gloves, she looked up at Ron. She could see the anger lit in his eyes and the scowl on his face. Ron pulled a small flask out from his pocket and sculled the contents. He threw the flask hard against the ground and wiped his mouth and started pacing quickly towards Hermione.

"NO! You're not going anywhere," he said furiously. "Not tonight."

Hermione saw him coming and quickly reached for the door, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard; making her slam into the wall opposite. She fell to the ground, and she held her head. The throbbing pain made her dizzy.

"Tonight, we have it my way," he grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms. He held her tightly; perhaps a little too tightly, but he didn't loosen his grip.

He tore off her jacket and started kissing her frantically. Kicking and screaming did nothing to help her; Hermione's attempts of freedom were pointless. But it didn't stop her from trying. Ron tried carrying her up the stairs, but when he tried to readjust his position, a kick from Hermione pushed him back. She fell too, and landed awkwardly on a step. She heard a slight crack as she landed on her ankle. It started to throb, but all she could focus on was her escape. She was dreading what might happen if Ron succeeded with his attempts with her, but she maintained a goal to get away as fast as she could. Just as she started to limp down the stairs, her body froze and fell to the ground. _He has my wand _Hermione thought to herself as it suddenly reoccurred to her. Her body started to levitate up the stairs, on her way to the top, she passed Ron. He waved at her with a little smile, and it sickened her.

He placed her on the ground and picked her up. He gave her a little hug and combed her hair through his fingers as he embraced her. He sighed.

"Oh my little Hermione," he breathed, "I would hate to do this, but you've given me no choice. Think of it like this… you brought this on yourself, you whore."

He laughed slightly and started swaying with her still in his arms. "I love you so much dear. Just know I did it because I love you."

He started to move towards their bedroom door. A small tear escaped from Hermione's eye. She was powerless and couldn't move. She was with a mad man she called her husband and her fears were coming true.

* * *

More detail and explanation of what happened here later in the story. R&amp;R


	4. CH02: CAT AND MOUSE: Hermione

Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse – HG

Hermione laid in bed, totally helpless and vulnerable; feeling disgusted and violated. Never in her life did she ever think that the man she loved would do such a thing. A tear rolled from her red, puffy eyes. Unfortunately for Hermione, she regained feeling and movement halfway through the '_act'_. Struggling was pointless, because her restraints blistered and tore at her skin with every tug and pull. Her screams were drowned out by the busy city life around their small apartment. And even if there was a chance someone heard her endless pleas for help, it wouldn't matter. Their place was under charms and spells for protection. Her body ached; every time she breathed in and out her chest felt compressed and tight. Her wrists were red and blistering, her cheek was bruised and so were her legs... The damage had been done and she felt totally, and utterly disgusted.

She laid there, starring into space. The sound of running water came from the bathroom, her eyes flicked in the direction of the noise. The door was ajar and a crack of golden light shone through. A trail of Ron's clothes led from the bed to the shower. With a rush of hope and panic, Hermione tried to get up. Her hands were stilled tied together and held in place by a belt that looped around the bedframe. Knowing that it could be her only chance, Hermione decided it was either now or never. She tugged and pulled her hands with all the force she could muster. Painfully, she managed to get one hand free. The other remained stuck in place. The mix of fear and adrenalin coursed through her veins. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat lined her forehead. Panting in pain, Hermione pulled and pulled at the belt. It was wrapped around her wrist so tightly that the constant tugging, made her hand swollen. Hermione was determined and this was not going to stop her. Hermione bit on her lip and held back a cry of pain as she pulled back. The room went quiet. Hermione paused for a moment realising this. The sound of water had stopped and more panic washed over Hermione. _Now or never _Hermione repeated in her mind. Frantically trying to get the belt off, she took a deep breath in and pulled one last time. Her wrist twisted and cracked as it broke free from its restraint. She whimpered out in pain and held her wrist in place; it dislocated from the impact and was bleeding from the constant pulling. But nonetheless, she was finally free. She stood slowly and a sharp pain went up her leg. Her ankle gave way as she limped forward. Hermione caught herself on the edge of the dresser, and regained her balance. She looked down and saw her wand. With great relief, she smiled. As she went to grab it, the hair on the back of her neck rose and a shiver went down her back.

"What the do you think you are doing?" yelled Ron as he came at her.

Fearfully, Hermione snatched up her wand and went to aim it at Ron, but she screamed out in pain. It was her dislocated wrist. Hermione felt so defeated and weak. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. Her wand hand was injured and she was stuck in her house with a monster she called her husband. Her wand fell to the ground as she held her wrist in place.

"Do you really think I am that stupid, Hermione?" Ron laughed.

"Yes," Hermione mumbled in pain. She looked at the ground and panted in pain.

"What was that?" Ron asked because he couldn't hear her over his laugh.

"Yes," Hermione looked up and yelled. She spat at his feet in disgust. "You sicken me Ronald Weasley and you make me ashamed to be married to you. You are sad, pathetic, and you're a sorry excuse to be called a human being."

Hateful laughter filled Hermione's ears and tears filled her eyes.

"Look at you!" Ron pointed.

He took a step forward and picked up her wand from the ground. He went up to her and tucked a curl behind her ear. She shivered underneath his touch and her stomach felt sick.

"'till death do us part' remember?" Ron whispered into her ear planted a small kiss.

Hermione took a step back and looked at him with pure hatred.

"Simmer down my love," Ron moved forward.

"Get away from me," Hermione said clearly. She tried to put on a brave face, but behind her bruised and tearful face, she was terrified.

"Never," Ron spat.

"You sick bastard! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione screamed. She moved back as far as she could.

"Hermione," Ron said clearly. He took one step forward. "I know you want this. Deep down, I can tell. All this is an act so stop playing the helpless _little _girl act, you know how it drives me _crazy_," he whispered in a low, seductive voice. He moved closer.

"You are just playing hard to get, so you might as well give it up."

Hermione whimpered in pain. Tears fells freely down her cheeks. She couldn't bare to look him in the eye. She sunk to the ground; she gripped the carpet in between her fingers until the tops of her knuckles turned pale.

"Please," she whimpered in pain.

"Admit it woman, you want me. I mean look at you," Ron gazed down at her and pointed, "you're already on all fours!" he giggled deviously. He scooped Hermione in his arms and carried her away.

Hermione screamed and kicked and tried with all her might to escape. Through all the pain she tried to hold back, she was determined to get out of his death grip. He stopped suddenly and dropped her like she was a pile of heavy books. She landed painfully on the ground and looked up at the man tormenting her. He gave her a look so evil, so dark, she had never seen it before in her life. Not even Voldemort himself could have looked this bad. The man that stood in front of her was not the man she came to know and love, he was not the man she married, and he was especially not the man she thought he was. Ron stood over her and just stared.

A moment passed before Ron leaned down and grabbed Hermione's face forcefully. He pulled her closer and whispered, "You are _so_ damn beautiful," before he raised his hand and brought it down hard and fast across her tender cheek.

The last thing Hermione saw were those eyes before everything went black... Those dark, evil eyes, like something out of a nightmare that haunts the mind and terrorises the soul. One look that's enough to say, _no escape._


	5. CH03: DREAMS AND REALITY: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 03: DREAMS AND REALITY: Draco Malfoy

**A/N: I want to apologise for the incredibly late updates! I procrastinate at life in general. Since finishing school I wish to finish this story. A MASSIVE thanks to those that are still reading despite being nearly a year later haha. Big thanks to those that have reviewed and commented their thoughts about the story so far- your words are what keep me going. **

**Heads up that this is a fairly long chapter (I think so anyway, 3000 words approx). I wrote this chapter in one night, so I hope you enjoy! **

**much love x**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams and Reality - Draco Malfoy

_Beams of the warm summer sun broke through the cracks of the curtains that draped loosely on the window. The air was warm, but not unbearable. A young man with hair so fine and light, eyes as silver as the moon, and with a body like a god, laid lazily among the cosy covers of his bed. He lay there in the state of being half asleep. He stirred slightly when he felt a certain pressure on the bed, as if someone had come along and sat next to him. His eyes opened slightly__ they were adjusting to the light that filled the room. _

"_Hey there sleepy head," came a voice from next to him._

_The sound was muffled as he tried to adjust to waking up. As he came to his senses, the voice became clear and was sweet and gentle. Soft and caring, like a young mother in love. _

"_Come on now Draco," said the voice, "breakfast is ready. It's your favourite too; pancakes."_

_Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked at the woman next to him. Her hair was the richest of browns, like soil from the deep earth. Her eyes were dark green, yet they were so bright and full of life; yet more importantly, full of love. Her skin was clear and soft, and radiated with a soft glow. Her lips were pink and peachy. So kissable and gentle. Her smile was like nothing you have ever seen; such beauty and grace was this woman. _

"_Did you hear me?" she giggled. "breakfast is getting cold! Come on now, get up."_

_Draco looked at her like he was looking at her for the first time. He remembered the first time he ever saw her, and he remembered the first encounter with the woman who sat next to him. _

_It was a rainy Friday morning in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Breakfast was being served; it was pancakes. Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table with his goblet of pumpkin juice. The hall was mainly empty because students were away studying in the library or common rooms. For the few students and professors that were in the hall were quiet and kept to themselves. Draco slouched over his cup reading a book about potions. After reading the same sentence many times over, Draco gave up and closed his notes. He sat their quietly assessing the people that were in the room. A few fourth years crowded around a book, quietly discussing last week's homework. A few other students were alone reading a book whilst eating their breakfast. _

_The door to the great hall opened and quiet footsteps echoed through the hall. No one payed any attention to the new person in the room, but Draco looked up at saw her. She was carrying a few books in her hands, and her hair was damp from the morning rain. She looked around the room, and up at the ceiling. He noticed that she smiled a little when she saw that the imitation sky above her was grey and cloudy. She looked back down and scanned the room. Her eyes stopped on Draco and she gave a small smile. She readjusted her books in her arms, and started walking towards him. Draco didn't even realise she was coming straight for him. Nor did he realise that he was staring and couldn't stop. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, and yet he was trying so hard to figure out who she was. Draco knew basically everyone in his year, and he knew everyone's face. However, her face was not one on that list._

_The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Draco out of his thoughts. He looked up to where the girl was standing earlier but she was gone. Draco did a double take and started to believe for a second that he had just imagined her. He shook it off as some daydream and went back to his cup of juice. As he looked down, he saw at the corner of his eye someone was standing directly next to him. He jumped up in surprise and looked up at those beautiful emerald eyes. She was looking at him, and smiling. Her beautiful smile that was prettier than blossoming flowers in spring. _

"_Are you going to eat those?" she asked._

_Her voice was soft and sweet, yet enchanting and warm. He just looked at her, stunned by pure beauty. Draco got a closer look and realised she had a pink nose from the cold weather, and that she smelt like roses. _

"_Um, excuse me?" she asked again. She clicked her fingers in front of his nose. She had a smirk on her face that could have given Draco a run for his money. _

"_Sorry what?" Draco asked. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. _

"_I said," she repeated, "are you going to eat those?"_

_Draco wasn't even listening to the girl who stood in front of him. _

"_Wow, you sure have a knack for staring," she giggled. "Have I got something on my face or a second head? I've never seen someone stare so much."_

_She extended her arm and poked him in the shoulder._

"_Hey there, Earth to whoever you are," she joked._

_He snapped out of his thoughts once again and looked up at her. He sighed and shook his head._

"_Sorry, I um__" Draco tried to think of an excuse but nothing came quick enough._

"_And he speaks, it's a miracle," she laughed._

"_You're one for jokes, aren't you," he remarked. _

"_Most of the time yes," she smiled again. _

"_Can I help you with anything?" Draco tried not to sound rude but he was genuinely curious as to why she approached him. No one ever approached him, not ever. _

"_You didn't answer me."_

"_And what was the question?"_

"_Are you going to eat those?" she pointed to the last two remaining pancakes. _

_Draco looked at the plate, it was the last remaining plate at the table and the only two pancakes left. Despite being in the hall for breakfast, Draco didn't come to eat anything just yet._

"_Well I was going to," Draco led on._

"_Oh no worries then," the girl nodded._

"_Did you want them?" he asked._

"_No it's okay, I wasn't sure if you were going to eat them. They were sort of just sitting there waiting to be eaten, and you were just sort of sitting there staring," she teased. _

_Draco didn't respond, instead he decided to turn back to his cup and book. She stood there waiting for him to say something. _

"_Mind if I take a seat?" she didn't bother waiting for a response, instead she dropped her books onto the table and sat down next to him._

_Draco looked at her, and then proceeded to look around him and at the amount of empty seats that surrounded him. _

"_Sure, just not here," Draco was so confused as to why he was being rude. He didn't mean to come off as such an ass. _

"_Oh," the girl frowned a little. _

"_Look around, there are heaps of seats. Pick any. Just not near me okay?" Draco looked back down at his book and tried to read. _

_The girl sat for a moment more before she picked up her books and got up. Just as she went to walk away Draco spoke._

"_Wait," he interjected. He slammed his book shut and turned to look at her. _

_She stopped and turned around, her eyebrow was raised and she looked back at him. _

"_Did you want to go halves?"_

"_What?" she asked._

"_The pancakes, did you want to split it?" _

_She walked back and took a seat and smiled at him, "I would love to."_

_Draco smiled back at her. He didn't necessarily want to, but her smile was so contagious. He brought the plate forward and pushed one pancake to her side._

"_Thank you," she beamed. She grabbed a knife and fork for them and proceeded to eat them._

"_Pancakes are the greatest. They are my favourite type of breakfast. What do you think?" she asked Draco happily with a mouthful of food. _

_Draco couldn't help but stare at her (again); he marvelled at how casual she was to someone she didn't know and how playful she was. He couldn't help but smile at her._

"_You're doing it again."_

"_What sorry?"_

"_Staring. But this time your smiling," she swallowed her food. "Creepy," she laughed._

"_Oh, sorry I didn't mean to," Draco blushed._

"_So do you agree?"_

"_Agree on what?"_

"_That pancakes are the greatest."_

"_They're alright," Draco shrugged. _

"_What?" she stopped and looked at him as if he just said something totally absurd. "Alright?" she questioned his response. "I can't believe you just said that," she continued. _

_She placed the last bit of her pancake into her mouth and swallowed._

"_Those were some good pancakes," she wiped her mouth with a napkin._

"_Yeah they were," Draco agreed for the sake of it. _

"_Well you wouldn't necessarily know that would you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Draco raised his cup and took a sip._

"_Well you wouldn't know they were good because you didn't even touch your food," she giggled._

_Draco looked down and saw that his pancake remained on the plate, waiting for him to eat it. "Oh," he laughed. _

"_You seem to be on another planet right now," the girl stated. "You're very distracted by something. Anything you want to talk about?."_

"_Oh it's nothing. Besides, it not something to talk to strangers about."_

"_Sometimes that's a good thing though," said the girl, "talking to strangers I mean. It gives you that sense of being anonymous and the person can't judge you because they don't know your past, and they can't be very bias."_

"_I don't agree with that," Draco disagreed. "It's hard to talk to strangers when they all know about you, but you don't know anything about them. They know a family name and are straight to assume everything about that person based off one action. I don't have that luxury of being anonymous."_

"_Yes you do," she looked at him with a blank expression. _

_Draco looked at her with a questioning look, "Oh?"_

"_Why you are doing it right now. Talking to someone about problems who can't be bias or judgmental."_

_Draco laughed, "I'm sorry, don't you know who I am?" _

_His question was rhetorical, but the girl spoke._

"_Nope," she casually stated._

"_What?" Draco was confused, "Are you joking?"_

"_Nope," she repeated. "Sorry, should I know you?"_

"_Yes," he simply replied._

"_Wow, no need to be arrogant," she laughed._

"_Well if you knew of me you would know that that is a well-known trait of mine."_

"_Well sorry to disappoint, but no I have no idea who you are."_

_Draco just looked at her with amazement. Never had he encountered someone who didn't know who he was. _

"_Well believe me, you don't want to know me." His voice dropped a little and she could tell that he was sad in some way._

"_What if I wanted to though?"_

"_What do you mean?" He looked up at her._

"_What if I wanted to get to know you?" She asked. Her tone was genuine and caring. _

"_I would advise against that," he scoffed. "you would just learn that I am an arrogant arse, who is a spoilt little prat and someone you don't ever want to associate with." _

_Draco quaffed the last of his drink down, and started to get up. The girl looked up at him with a small sad smile. _

"_Once you know me, you are going to wish that you never met me. Once you know who I am, you'll know all about me," he added. "Just saying."_

_Just as he went to walk away, she asked, "What's your name?" _

_He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Malfoy," he stated sadly, "Draco Malfoy." _

_He turned on his heel and walked away._

"_It's nice to meet you Draco Malfoy!" the girl shouted behind him. _

_He stopped once again and turned to look at her. She was just staring at him, smiling simply. Completely amazed, he walked back to her. _

"_I wouldn't say it's nice. But I advise you to stay away from me." With that Draco turned again and went to walk away but something had caught his arm._

_The girl grabbed his arm, and stopped him from walking away. The moment she had touched him, he felt his heart beat faster and shivers went down his back. He looked at her with a blank expression, and she returned the look with a smile. A genuine smile that was so warm and welcoming. _

"_I disagree. I think you're nice. Well, you did come across as a bit of an arse at first, but a part from that, I thought you were nice. And sweet enough to share your pancakes," she laughed. _

_Draco was lost for words; he stood there bewildered but her kindness. Who was this girl and how come he didn't know her? Where did she come from, and why was she being so nice to him? _

"_How come I don't know you?" he asked randomly. _

"_Oh I am a fifth year Slytherin, and new to Hogwarts. How about you?" she asked sweetly._

"_Sixth year," Draco answered. "Wait__ did you say Slytherin? You seem way to nice to be a Slytherin."_

_She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Draco loved that. He felt ever so slightly better whenever she smiled. She got up from her seat and grabbed her books. She went to leave without another word, only a smile._

"_Wait," Draco stopped her._

_She looked back at him with a quizzical look on her sweet face. _

_Draco leant over and grabbed the plate with the uneaten pancake. "Here," he smiled as he handed her it, "You have it."_

_She took the pancake off him with great gratitude. She took a bite and walked away with a smile on her face. _

"_What's your name?" He asked as she walked away._

"_Greengrass," she turned around but continued to walk backwards, "Astoria Greengrass." _

_She smiled at Draco one last time and continued to walk._

"_Nice to meet you Astoria Greengrass," Draco said more to himself than to her. _

_A smile was planted on his face and he couldn't get it off. For the first time in his life he believed that he could actually have a fresh beginning with someone and not have to worry about them thinking that he is a monster. She was so beautiful, but most importantly, she wasn't one to judge. Draco decided in that instant that if he was ever capable of loving someone with his cold and broken heart, that Astoria Greengrass would be the one. The one to warm his life up, and to bring him happiness. He also decided in that instant that pancakes were the greatest breakfast ever. _

"_Draco," the voice next to him repeated. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?" she giggled with slight annoyance. _

"_What?" Draco's voice was quiet and hoarse. His throat was dry and sore. _

_He looked around again. His eyes adjusted to the light in the room. A woman stood next to him at his bedside. Her silhouette was surrounded by the summer light. She came closer and leaned down next to him. She became clear again, and he was stunned yet again by her beauty. She leant down and kissed his forehead. He looked at her with pure admiration and started to think: 'is this a dream or reality?'. _

"_I cooked extra. I'm starving," she stated. "I could eat twenty pancakes, you know, since I'm eating for two and all," she giggled. _

_Draco looked at her with a dazed expression. He looked down at her stomach and saw her round beautiful belly that held his unborn son. He couldn't help but think how could he forget such a thing. _

_For a second, he just wanted to bask in this glorious moment. He didn't ever want to leave this moment. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled ever so sweetly at him. He smiled back at her and placed his warm hand on her tummy. She held his hand in place and was also basking in this beautiful moment. Draco closed his eyes again and felt the stages of sleep start to wash over him. Yet it wasn't sleep. He was slipping. His vision was blurring and the sight of his wife was slowly fading away. The last he saw was her smiling ever so lovingly into his silver eyes. He reached out to grab her hand yet there was no hand to grab. _

"_Astoria?" Draco had a fading smile. He was confused as to where she was. "Astoria?" he asked again._

He rolled over on his bed only to find that no one was there. He sat up quickly and in a state of panic.

"Astoria?" he asked, "Astoria?" his voice was panicked and worried.

He looked around the room to find that no one was there. The room was empty; no one but him. He looked and realised that he was in the room above the tavern. He slumped back into his pillow with the saddest of sighs. He stared at the ceiling and the fan directly above him. He watched it spin round and round. His mind was racing and nothing could stop it. All but one thought crossed his mind: she's gone.

A tear rolled down the side of his pale and tired face. His eyes were cold and dead. He was so tired of life and so alone in this world; a world without Astoria Greengrass.


	6. CH04: HOPE: Hermione

Chapter 4- HOPE - Hermione

Biggest apologies for the latest update ever :(

* * *

Hermione woke to an empty and silent room. She was all alone, with all hope and trust abandoned. She felt numb and sick to the core. Her body was ruined, devastated in a brutal attack by the man she once loved and called 'husband' - a definition once meaning to be loyal, loving, caring, and against all costs, to be equal and trustworthy. Ron lost the status the moment he laid a hand on her. She stared at the ceiling feeling so numb and lost. A tear rolled down her pale cold cheek without her even noticing. She felt abandoned and alone, thinking no one was ever going to help her. Little did she know, hope, was just around the corner.

Hermione had lost track of time; she had no idea how long she was away from the real world. Had it been just hours? Maybe days? Perhaps weeks? She didn't know. Noises from downstairs didn't even startle her anymore because she knew it would just be the man from hell himself. The door the bedroom slowly crept open. Hermione slowly looked over. The room was dark, but she could see the outline of a person approaching her. She started to panic. Beads of sweat lined her forehead. _No please, not again _she thought. She pulled the blanket up around her, hoping it would be some form of protection. Her body hurt, and she was weak. She couldn't manage the strength even if she wanted to protect herself. The figure got closer to her, and she saw the hint of flaming red hair. Hermione's eyes started to water. _This is it, here we go again. No, _she thought painfully to herself. She closed her eyes and ignored the outside as she waited for the worst. A hand reached down and softly grabbed Hermione's shoulder. She flinched at the touch, but something was different. Their hand was warm and soft, and their touch was comforting. The person sat next to her in bed and pulled Hermione into a warm and reassuring hug. They smelt of strawberries and cream and the scent calmed Hermione. She opened her eyes slowly as the stranger pulled away. Tears of hope sprung from her eyes when she realised who was with her. Ginny looked down at her friend, tears of mixed emotion filled her eyes as she gazed upon her best friend.

"Ginny?" Hermione said hopefully.

"My goodness Hermione? Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you," Hermione desperately grabbed her. "Help me," she pleaded.

"Hermione please, what happened? Where's Ron?" Ginny looked around.

Hermione flinched at the sound of Ron's name. Then something occurred to her.

"Ginny, we need to go now! We need to get out of here, please!" Hermione begged as she frantically looked around her to see if Ron was around.

"Ron, where is he? Is he here? He won't let me go," Hermione started crying in pure fear. "How did you get in?"

"Hermione, I have never seen you like this. And no, he isn't here. I came to check up on you, he said you were really sick so I came over to see you." Ginny held up a spare key as she looked confused. "I haven't seen you in weeks, Mione."

"We need to go now Gin, please I beg you. Get me out of here."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere! Please, Ginny, he took my wand and broke it, and made sure the doors and windows were locked. Please take me away, I'll explain later."

Tears were freely falling down Hermione's pale face. Was this a dream? Her heart was beating so fast as a new sense of hope filled her. This was her chance. Her chance to get away, maybe for good. Hermione got up from the bed, the pain of bruises and fatigue weighed her down. She winced at the pain. Her ankle severely sprained, and her thighs were red and tender. Bruises dotted her skin from her knees all the way up to her cheek. Ginny looked at her with shock.

"Hermione!" Ginny stood abruptly. "What happened?"

"Ron is a monster," Hermione sobbed, "and we need to get away right this second before he comes back."

"Okay, I'll take you back to mine, we can talk there." Ginny stood and took action once she realised the severity of the situation.

Hermione limped over to Ginny as she held out her hand to help her poor friend. Dread and fear washed over Hermione's body with every step she took as she was leaving the house. Like as if Ron knew and he was on his way to _punish_ her. Hermione's pace quickened, despite the fact with every step she took, it felt like pins and needles spreading through her body.

Ginny opened the door and poked her head out to see if anyone was coming; there was no one in sight, thank goodness. The warms rays of the sun bathed Hermione as she stood in the doorway. It warmed her cold broken body. The air was cool, it smelt fresh and sweet, like wildflowers and honey. Just when she thought all hope was lost and was on the verge on giving up, she found light in the darkness.


	7. CH05: THE VISITOR: Draco

Chapter 5: The Visitor - Draco

Draco laid in his bed the next morning with a splitting headache. Sunlight broke through the crack in the curtain and bathed Draco's face. He hissed as the bright light blinded him. He sat up and felt nauseous to the core. His head throbbed and his stomach churned. It was basically routine since he woke like this most mornings. A tear rolled down his sad face, as he dwelled on the dream he had. He felt so alone, so numb from the pain of losing her and the baby. His heart ached at the memory, why did he have to be so reckless. If only he could turn back time…

It was 10am, and the street outside was busy as always; filled with merchants and traders from across the country selling their goods to the people of the town. It was an ordinary day like any other, except that wasn't how Draco saw day to day life. What was life without her? What was the point in living without the only woman who truly understood him? Draco laid in bed, numb and hurting- oblivious to the world around him. Draco didn't even register there was a small knock on the door until the person knocking was basically banging the door down.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled in irritation.

The knocking continued, and Draco scowled.

"Angus, go away! I don't need this right now!" He yelled again.

The knocking still continued, but more gently and steady this time. The beat of the knocking made Draco's head spin. He rolled over in his bed and covered his head with his pillow to drown out the noise.

The room went dead quiet. The only thing Draco could hear was the small hum and buzz coming from the busy street outside.

A single voice broke the silence.

"It's me. Open the door," a voice from the other side said calmly. Their voice was calm and steady, showing no emotion.

Draco froze. _It can't be _Draco thought suddenly. He rolled over and sat up quickly, his head spinning and his stomach was queasy. He didn't care though, he had other things to worry about this second. He paused, maybe he imagined there was a voice when really no one was there. The room was quiet again. Yes, it must have just been his imagination. He shook his head and went to lay down again, thinking that maybe he was finally going insane.

"Draco," the voice from the door spoke. They started to sound a little impatient now.

Draco stared at the door, not wanting to get up and see who is was. Yet, curiosity burned within him. He had a suspicion of who it could be, but he didn't want to believe it. He stood, and slowly walked over to the door. He took a deep breath as he turned the door handle. He opened the door, and it was as if time slowed down in front of him. His heart was beating so fast he feared it might explode. He stood there like a fool, feeling confused and surprised, and also deep down, a pang of anger sparked inside him.

"Draco," the person in front of him repeated.

Draco's eyes threatened him with tears. They glazed over as he looked at his guest. Many years had passed since he last saw their face.

"Mother," he replied, sounding uncertain yet surprised.

Narcissa Malfoy, dressed like she was ready to go to anyone's funeral. Yet, she looked amazing like always. Covered in expensive robes, and flash jewelry. He hair was pinned up, and her lips were red with the reddest lipstick anyone has ever seen. Her blue, but cold and harsh eyes looked up at her son, as he stood there in front of her. He hadn't seen her since the Battle of Hogwarts when they fled the scene. His main thoughts were questioning why she was here. She never left the manor for any reason or for anyone, not even him. Ever since his father was locked away in Azkaban, his mother was never the same. Although she lived under his thumb, she still blindly loved him. Draco told her time and time again growing up that she needed to get out of such a toxic relationship. She never listened, and she paid the price.

A moment passed between the two of them. A moment that seemed to go on forever. Draco wasn't sure who was going to break the uncomfortable silence first.

"Draco, may I come in?" Narcissa said flatly.

Draco gazed at her; he was surprised, yet not surprised at the fact that she still remained the same after all these years. Not giving or showing any emotion to her only son. She spoke to him like his father did- like he was an inconvenience and not really anyone important.

"Yes mother, come in," Draco sighed as he moved to let her pass.

She didn't give him a small nod of appreciation, or a thank you.

"It's not much, but it's home," Draco said sarcastically. This room was basically his since he was drunk on its floor nearly every night.

"Draco please," Narcissa scowled. "This is hardly the place of residence for a man of wealth."

She looked around the grimy, cheap room. Draco noticed that she didn't sit on the bar stool he provided her. He knew that she would think it was probably infected with germs.

"You know your home is at Rivière Estate, why aren't you-"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. His chest lay heavy with hurt emotions and grief.

"No," Draco interjected sharply yet sadly.

"Draco, now listen-" Narcissa tried to continue.

"No mother, and you know why. I refuse to go back." Draco's eyes glazed over yet again.

"Stop being stubborn. I think it's time you should go back," she plainly stated as if it meant nothing.

Draco stared at his mother, he was starting to get irritated by the fact that she kept trying to push Rivière Estate.

"Drop it," he snapped. His irritation was getting the better of him. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Please," he added.

"If you're going to be like this about it, then fine. This does not mean the discussion is over yet," she pointed sternly.

"Yes mother," Draco sighed.

Another moment of silence filled the room, except that the situation was now tense.

"So," Narcissa spoke, "how are you?"

"Why are you here mother?" Draco questioned back, ignoring the prior comment. He was wanting to know her business and why he should feel _honored_ to have been visited by her.

"Well, in all honesty, I don't necessarily want to be here," she started.

_Yep, there it is, _Draco thought

"- and I know just as must that you don't want me here either," she added.

_You betcha_, he thought.

"- I know it may not seem like it and you might think otherwise, but I am concerned about you Draco," she continued.

Draco scoffed at the remark, but let her continue.

"You need to take better care of yourself. I know that-"

"Oh please, what do you know about caring for others?" he snapped sourly. "As far as I'm concerned, you only care for yourself or father!"

"Draco, please," she tried to continue but Draco was quick with his words.

"No, why are you really here? It sure as hell isn't because you're worried about me. You must want something, it's the only explanation I can think of. You have never cared for my wellbeing. So why are you here, because you're going to have to think of a better excuse than '_I'm concerned about you Draco._"

Narcissa, through all of this, didn't change her stance nor her manner. She didn't flinch at his words nor did her expression falter. It was as if none of the things Draco was saying made her feel any different.

"Draco-"

"If you really cared, where were you when Astoria was in hospital?" Anger was boiling inside Draco, and it was ready to flow out of him with words of hurt, sadness, and rage. "Where were you when she died? When our son, YOUR unborn grandchild died? Where were you then, huh?"

Hot tears built up in Draco's eyes as he started to raise his voice. All this pent up anger and unresolved feelings were starting to show.

"Not even a letter from you after everything that happened. Not even a single word from you in all these years. No visit, not nothing! And you expect me to go back to the house where I am constantly reminded of my painful past and unforgivable mistake? Then you must be madder than me for thinking that you actually came here to see if I was okay. Well to answer that, of course not. I will never be okay. And you will never truly understand me and what I have gone through and what I am still going through. So don't expect me to be fine when I clearly am not. You have never been there for me in the past, and I sure as hell don't expect you to start now. You have been nothing but cold and distant. If it was father, you would drop anything and everything and go to him, despite how he treated you! It didn't matter how many bruises or broken bones you had, you still loved him blindly. Once upon a time mother, I cared so much about you. I would have done anything to help you. Even though you hardly ever turned your head or put any effort into me, I would have been there. I would have come running.

If you're here to convince me otherwise, then don't bother. I know it's just all excuses anyway. Just go, just leave. I know you're going to agree with me on this one, but you wasted your time coming here. So just get out," he spat angrily.

Draco took a deep breath, his heart was pumping the pent up anger through his body. Despite the anger, it had been the first time in a long time, that Draco felt alive again.

Narcissa knew her place and she knew that she wasn't wanted. She took her leave. As she stood in the doorway, she turned and looked at her son. He looked back, but he was so fed up. He didn't want to deal with her again. He shut the door on her hastily. If he saw her again, it would be too soon.

After he shut the door, he leaned up against it and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He held his breath for a second to regain himself. As he slowly exhaled, he broke down. A frenzy of tears fell freely down his tired, sad face. His chest was heavy and full of anguish. He was in so much pain, but the pain reminded him that he was still alive and that everything was real. Even though he didn't want to be…


End file.
